Amnesia Light
by yukixed
Summary: Kise has always admired Aomine and wants to beat him. But what happens, when Kise forgets who Aomine is?


Amnesia~Light~(Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta)

Story by: Yuki

Author's words: I wonder if my friends who love the Aokise pairing will like this haha… This pairing is just too cute for words~ Yes, there will be BL scenes so do not read if you're against BL. I forgot to mention, there are two versions to this series, Aomine x Kise is series 1, the second pairing will be kept a secret for now since it's a surprise.

Spoken from: Kise's point of view

Maybe, that is for the best.

I know I'm acting stupid, but if I don't treat you as my enemy, I can't ever surpass you.

If it means forgetting everything, I'll do it.

No matter what, I want to be able to stand on the same level as you.

Even if by then, I will forget it all.

What would you do if I chose to forget it all?

"Kise! Hey, Kise!"

Did someone just call my name? It's a familiar voice. Trailing behind me was a well-built, tanned basketball player, and also the opponent we lost to just now, Aomine Daiki. Although my teammates were consoling me on how he was the ace of the Generation of Miracles and that it wasn't my fault that we lost, I just couldn't remember a single thing about him. I was a member of the Generation of Miracles, so why can't I remember?

"What's with your last question at the end of the match?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell is with 'Who are you'?!"

Is this person an idiot? If I said 'Who are you?", doesn't it mean I don't know who he is? Or is he literally an idiot? I probably really disliked this guy when I was in the Generation of Miracles.

"Kise! Hey, answer me!"

"You're making a lot of noise, why don't you just shut up?"

"You…"

"Right, so you happen to be part of the Generation of Miracles, so what? I don't remember anything about you, so why don't you leave me alone?"

"Kise, you—"

"What? Are you expecting me to be all happy after I lost a match to someone like you by some coincidence? Don't make me laugh, there must be some mistake here; the only person who can beat me, is myself."

"?! That line…"

"Today's match was nothing, I will beat you the next time we meet. Bye then~ Aomine-kun~ "

I walked off skipping and winked with the intention of pissing him off. For some reason, I just felt unsettled. My chest was squeezing tightly as if I were suffocating and I felt horrible… If I didn't do that just now, I'd probably just burst out crying for some unknown reason. It wasn't just the insecure feelings of losing some of my memories, it wasn't just about the match just now, but I felt like I wanted to cry upon facing this person named: Aomine Daiki.

"Kise, what is with you today? You missed more than 10 times today."

"Kasamatsu-senpai…"

Last night was a disaster… I looked up the internet and Aomine Daiki was indeed in the Generation of Miracles with me and the others… I called Kurokocchi and he told me Aomine Daiki was the person I looked up to and admired… I called Momoicchi and she told me the same thing… I called Midorimacchi and he hung up on me after saying "Just die!" so I gave up on asking anymore… But thinking about it till now and letting it affect me so badly really doesn't seem like me. Why is it "Aomine Daiki" can cause so much difference in my life just by forgetting the memories of him? What's so special about him? If he was just like any other member in the Generation of Miracles, I'm absolutely sure I wouldn't be wavering as much as I am wavering now…

"You look like you didn't have enough sleep… That last match, must have really come as a shock…"

"I-it's alright, I feel fine…"

"Look, don't force yourself, you can always just… rely on me…"

"Eh?"

That moment, I didn't know what was going to happen… As his hands covered my eyes, I could feel the warmth of his breath nearing me. Maybe it's a good idea to just give in like that and go with the flow…

"Kise!"

When the door flew open I pushed Kasamatsu-senpai away almost immediately partially due to reflex action… The other reason… was because of the owner of that voice.

"Hey you— … So you thought you could fool around with the excuse that you've forgotten?"

"Eh? Er… Uhm… What?"

Why does it seem to me that the figure right in front of me seems to be standing amidst flames of rage? He doesn't have to have a blacker face than he usually does, does he?(QAQ) Aomine… Daiki… Why is he here anyway?

"I just can't let you out of my sight even for a moment, can I?"

He let out a soft chuckle with hinted hostility and grabbed onto my hand.

"Wait, where are you—"

Before I could finish my question, he kissed me on the lips, keeping me stunned for a few moments as his tongue carefully found its way into my mouth. My legs were turning wobbly and I lost the strength to resist… Just at that time, he took the chance to lift me up into his arms and ran off, leaving Kasamatsu-senpai dumfounded behind. WHAT… THE… ISN'T… THIS…

"AOMINE DAIKI, YOU ASSHOLE, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"I don't want to."

"I'M A MODEL, THIS IS EMBARASSING AND I CAN WALK!"

"Nah, you'd run."

"AT LEAST… Don't carry me like this… In public… Damn…"

I began to cover my face in horror of anyone recognizing me… This was just too embarrassing…

"If you'll get embarrassed by this, you'll die of shame later on."

"Shut up, let me down now you pervert, sicko, old man."

"We're the same age."

"Shut up."

He leaned down and zoomed in on my face before leaving a kiss on my lips and continued walking. I was taken aback again. Was our relationship THAT close till we did things like this? But carrying a model in public… "Princess Style"… And kissing… Just what is our relationship?(O_O"")

The place we arrived at was at an apartment… Likely his… Well, it was, to be honest, kind of dirty and messy in there.

"Let's talk."

My face cringed upon hearing his words.

"If you want to talk, clean up the place first."

"It's fine like this."

"No, it's not."

I think it's just part of me being not able to stand how messy the room was that I ended up cleaning everything in the end. While cleaning… for some reason… I realized that I didn't even ask him where the rubbish bin or broom was… Have I been to this place before? He just looked at me with a gentle smile and that made my heart race wildly. Why is he looking so gentle? It's really starting to bug me.

"Say, Kise, what do you remember or know about me right now?"

"Well, you're the ace of the Generation of Miracles and we lost to you yesterday."

"Anything else?"

"Kurokocchi said that I used to admire you."

"Besides that?"

"You're irritating."

"…"

"A stalker, pervert, kissing maniac."

"Then… How do you feel about me?"

"Eh?"

Feel about him? What on earth is he asking?

"I-I, of course, I hate you."

"Oh really?"

"O-of course!"

I stared at me for a moment as I turned my head one side with my face steaming in somewhat embarrassment. Of course I'm never going to say just his gaze alone is making me nervous and my heart races madly. Never, never, never!

Suddenly he pulled my tie and I lost my balance as I didn't expect it at all... As I lay upon the bed and looked above me, I could see his piercing gaze as if reading the true words in my mind. My heart began to beat faster and I couldn't look away.

"Seriously, I can stand anyone forgetting about me. But only you, I will never let things end like this."

"Hey, you—"

"You lost to us, right? So why don't we have a punishment game?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Whether we did lose to you guys doesn't matter! I will beat you someday because… because… THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT ME IS ME!"

When I ended my sentence while shouting it to his face, he looked at me in slight annoyance and shock. What's so strange about that line?

"Why are you trying to win me by acting like me?!"

"Wha—"

Before I could respond or resist any further he forced his lips upon mine and pinned my hands down on the bed. His breathing was not in rhythm and I felt his anxiety and hurt through his forceful and hurtful, yet lonely kisses.

"The only one who can beat me is me! But the only one who can make me go crazy like this, is you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I was still clueless at his words, but his eyes seem to reading my every thought.

"I'm going to make you remember, no matter what, even if it means using your body."

That afternoon, I felt a flaming passion stronger than any I had felt before. It felt familiar yet painful. Enveloping my cries of hurt and tears of pain was the connection between our bodies and gentle words whispered and echoing inside my ears. Before I knew it, we welcomed dawn's approach. But he wasn't letting me go, most definitely not with my legs chained to the legs of the bed when he left for school. Every night, he would continue making me cry in pain yet feel his warmth. I don't know whether to hate him anymore. Was he a gentle person or an arrogant prick? Aomine Daiki… What an unpredictable person. We continued like this for a week, until my manager and school called to ask where I was. He knew he had to let me go before anything happened, but he was reluctant. His hands didn't leave mine that whole day. So I called the school and my manager to give all my doubts a chance for an answer.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry about missing the whole week. Yes, yeah I have some matters of my own. Could you call off all my schedules for the next week and help me inform the school that I'll be absent?"

"?!"

"Yeah, I promise I'll work double the amount the following week and go to school as per usual. Just give me one more week to settle my stuff… Alright, thanks a lot. See you then."

"What was that phone call about?"

"I'm cancelling all my shoots for one more week and taking leave from school."

"What?"

"Aomine Daiki, I'm giving you one last chance. One more week, nothing more than that, find my memories for me. If you can, I'll admit my defeat."

"If I can't do it?"

"… That is for me to know and for you to find out."

I don't know why I gave him a chance, but I felt like I couldn't continue with my life if I left him alone behind. There's one thing I know, that I definitely can't stand hurting this person any longer. So it's either I remember everything and submit to him or…

"Then get dressed, now."

"We're going out?"

"Go bath before we leave."

He didn't answer my question directly; it seems like a lot is on his mind. But where he brought me to, surprised me a little.

"A street basketball court?"

"We'll play against each other now, one on one."

"…"

I didn't reply because I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do, so I just nodded.

But it was obvious right from the start, I would lose. We played for more than 5 hours, but I never managed to get a single ball pass him. Aomine Daiki… As expected of the person who— the person who… What? Eh?

"Remember something?"

"I don't know… I think I was going to remember something but I just can't remember it."

"… Then we'll call it a day; it's been pretty tiring for me playing against you too."

"Eh? Were you playing against me seriously?"

"Somewhat. I can't feel your urge to win me like before though…"

What did he mean by that? What happened in our last match against each other?

In the end, he didn't do anything to me at all the week and we just played basketball everyday. Before I knew it, it was the last day of the promised week. Why can't I remember? I felt some guilt and anger at myself. All kinds of feelings were enveloping me as I walked towards the court with him… But since today is the last day, I won't be letting him go either, even if I can never remember.

Will this last day end as a peaceful memory?

"Hey hey~"

Apparently not. These gangsters just has to pop out and disturb us once we got to the basketball court.

"Let's settle this with basketball then."

HUH?! AOMINE DAIKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?!(OAO!) My mind was spinning at shock of his words, isn't he the type to beat them up instead? And here I was ready for a fight.

"Get ready, Kise. I won't go easy on you later if you expect me to trash them alone."

"Fine, I'll play."

Honestly, I don't get what he's thinking. But as the match started, I slowly began to find back an old familiar feeling of joy playing by his side. Looking at his back from behind, seeing him waltz through the defense of the opponent, relying on the ace which made the Teiko basketball team shine, a powerful "strength" stronger than any of us. Yeah… Why did I forget? He was the one person who made me interested in basketball, the person I "wanted to play basketball with".

"Hey Kise, we trashed them— What's with your expression? Why are you crying?"

"… Eh?"

I cried… without noticing. But now was my chance to play against him seriously one on one, wasn't it?

"Let's begin our match. If you go easy on me this time, I'll kill you."

"Kise?"

Catching him by surprise, I managed to pass through his defense for a moment. It was this seriousness and absolute strength I looked up to. I went ahead attempting to dunk but it was blocked by him. It was this tingling feeling which made me excited and serious at the same time. No doubt, this was the same Aomine Daiki who made me love basketball. Looks like I can finally have a serious match with him. While all useless thoughts of happy memories went through my head, I began to smile before I wiped off my smile again with a serious face. It's time to go all out on him.

"Kise, why did you suddenly ask me to get serious just now?"

"…"

"Hey, answer me."

"Aominecchi, I won't lose the next time."

"You—"

"So what do you say, let's play another match? I've never won you, but I'll make sure to win you someday. I'll keep chasing you from behind and one day… I'll surpass you. I'll stop looking up to you."

I got up on my feet and looked at him. He was smiling with that usual smile of his.

"Don't get arrogant, Kise."

"I'm not."

It's been a long time since I had such fun. That night, as our tongues intertwined and we became one, our warmth blended as our eyes met, burning amidst the fiery passionate kisses shared between us both. I'm so glad I transferred to Teiko, I'm so glad I became interested in basketball, I'm so glad… that I met Aominecchi.

"So how did you remember about me?"

"Hmm? I'm not too sure either."

It was probably because the memory of his reliability as our ace back in Teiko was etched so deep in my mind that I couldn't simply forget it even if I wanted to.

"Fine, then what were you going to do if I couldn't make you remember?"

"… You want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"I was going to make sure you were going to be my pet forever and let me top you~"

"WHAT THE HELL?! KISE, YOU SERIOUSLY WANTED TO—"

"But it's okay now right? Since I'm all yours."

"You just keep chasing behind me."

"And I'll surpass you someday."

"No."

Aominecchi put his hands around me and kissed me on the lips from behind.

"The only one who can beat me, is me."

-THE END-


End file.
